


Adore You

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 9





	Adore You

You lit the last candle just as you heard Angel’s motorbike coming down the street and glanced at the clock. He was right on time. Your tummy did flip flops when you heard his key hit the lock and you shifted your weight as you listened to his footsteps thud through the hallway. You smiled up at him when he appeared at the bathroom door. You stood without a word and pulled him further into the bathroom before you silently began undressing him.

“Y/n, what are you doing?” he asked as you carefully removed his leather kutte. You folded the precious garment and gently placed it on the counter before resuming your task.

“ _Just let me adore you_ ,” was your response. 

While Angel had been at the scrapyard, you’d thought about how he treated you. He treated you like his most precious possession. And you wanted to return the favor.

Once you got him undressed, you helped him into the bath and began gently rubbing his shoulders.

“Are you going to join me?” he asked before moving your hand to place a kiss on the inside of your wrist.

You shook your head, “Not this time, mi Angel.” you moved to wet his washcloth before you lathered it up with soap. Your hands ran over his body, cleaning every inch of his body. He’d tried to convince you multiple times to join him, but you continued to decline. 

When you were all done you stepped out for a minute while he rinsed his body off. When you returned, he stepped out of the tub and you wrapped him in a warm and fluff towel to dry him off. 

“You’re my peace, baby girl.” Angel pulled you into a hug.

“And you’re mine,” you replied and Angel dropped his towel before lifting you up into his arms. “Wait!” you giggled. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you!”

You laughed harder when Angel dropped you on the bed.

“You are, y/n, you are,” Angel began to remove your sleep shorts and you reached to take off your shirt. “Nah, keep it on. I love seeing you in my clothes.”

You rolled your eyes and reached out to him.

“Do you know how much I love you, Angel?” you asked as he crawled up your body, leaving kisses at random places.

“Enough to give me a baby?” he asked, eyes full of hope.

You nodded, “Enough to give you a baby.”

Angel smiled and pulled you into a kiss. Kissing Angel took your breath away every time. You moaned as he settled himself between your thighs without breaking your kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back and pumped his already hard length a few times before lining up with your core. He placed one hand on your thigh and pressed down so that your thigh was flat on the bed.

“Keep them legs wide for me, baby,” he said through clenched teeth as he began to slide into you. “ **Fuck, baby you’re so tight.** ”

Your mouth hung open as you enveloped Angel as he moved at a languid pace. He felt so good inside of you, your walls gripping him as he filled you over and over again. You wanted to wrap your legs around him but the hand on your thing kept you from it.

“Angel,” you whined. 

He knew what you wanted, but he wouldn’t give it to you.

“Keep them wide, baby,” his strokes remained slow and calculated. He licked his thumb before he began rubbing your clit with it. The pleasure from both sensations had you hurtling towards your peak. 

But he stopped.

“Please?” you begged, your thighs shaking from your inability to cum. You could feel your orgasm slipping away and you cried out in frustration.

Angel smirked, and he waited for you to calm down before he resumed. His strokes stayed at the same pace as he fucked into you. “You’re **such a good girl,** y/n,” he praised. “Letting me fuck you raw. Letting me cum in you, fuck, I’m gonna marry you someday.”

You clenched around him at that causing his hips to stutter and he chuckled.

“Is that what you want?” he asked. “To become Mrs. Angel Reyes?”

You nodded and moved to wrap your legs around his waist.

He shook his head. “No, I said keep them **wide** ,” he placed both hands on your inner thighs and forced them down spreading you wide. “ **Wider, baby, wider!** ”

You lifted your hips in order to keep your legs wide and Angel sped up his thrusts. Your orgasm was approaching again and you begged him to let you cum.

“Aww, baby, you’re so cute,” he replied before he bent down to give you a kiss. “Cum on this dick, y/n.”

You cried out as your orgasm washed over you. Angel continued fucking you at a rapid pace, chasing his own release. He threw his head back a few seconds later as he filled you with his seed.

You didn’t know what was hotter, watching Angel cum inside of you or feeling Angel cum inside of you. It was a feeling that you loved and you would never live without it again.

Angel gently pulled out of you and laid down next to you. He pulled you in close and nuzzled your neck. “Take a nap, baby girl. I’m tryna get you pregnant by the end of the night.”


End file.
